


The Unprofessionals

by Kirsten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bottom!Hotch, Criminal Minds Kink Meme 4, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never felt more unprofessional in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unprofessionals

Aaron’s on the jet. He’s in his suit, the Chanel that Hayley picked out. He’s holding a casefile. He’s watching the team brainstorm the unsub and he’s leading the discussion. He’s cool, calm, and collected. He’s doing everything right.

He’s never felt more unprofessional in his life.

-

The thing is, Dave likes to come on him.

“Remember,” Dave murmurs into his ear as he thumbs Aaron’s sticky cock-head. “You don’t touch this unless I say you can.”

Aaron nods. His fingers tighten into fists at his sides.

Dave grins. “Good boy.”

Dave pushes him further back against his desk, his pants around his thighs and his cock exposed. Dave’s got him lying on paperwork - it’s going to get rumpled. Dave pulls his shirt up, just enough to expose his stomach. His cock twitches and drools pre-come onto his skin.

Dave ignores it. Instead, he cups Aaron’s balls and gently squeezes. Aaron groans.

“None of that,” Dave admonishes, and he reaches for Aaron’s tie, loosens it enough that he can push the knot into Aaron’s mouth. Aaron knows his eyes are wide. His saliva begins to soak the silk in his mouth.

One of Dave’s hands lands on the desk by Aaron’s head, supporting Dave’s weight as Dave leans over him. Dave’s gaze is avid, and his shirt sleeve brushes rhythmically over Aaron’s hip. It takes Aaron a few seconds to figure out what’s going on.

“Pretty as a picture,” Dave notes, working his own dick. “You want me to touch you? I won’t. It’s not your time yet.”

Aaron chews at the knot in his mouth, fights not to drag Dave close enough for friction. His body trembles with the effort of self-control.

“Don’t come,” Dave warns him.

Aaron groans again, but it’s thoroughly muffled by the tie. He keeps his eyes on Dave’s face, and he looks down when Dave looks down, just in time to see Dave’s come spurt all over Aaron’s still-hard cock.

“Jesus, Aaron.” Dave’s breathing is ragged. “One day I really will take a picture.”

Aaron lies still, lets Dave look his fill. Dave’s eyes are dark and possessive when they travel back up to his face. Aaron’s tries to ignore the way his cheeks burn under Dave’s scrutiny. It’s hard to let Dave see him like this.

“I should let you come,” Dave muses, and Aaron holds his breath.

The phone rings.

Aaron watches as Dave picks it up. “Aaron Hotchner’s office.”

It’s a case, Aaron can tell, and a bad one if it’s coming straight to his desk. Dave makes an affirmative noise. “I’ll inform SSA Hotchner and the rest of the team. We’ll be airborne in an hour.”

Aaron lets his head drop back to the desk. Dave smooths a hand down Aaron’s chest, palms his cock. Aaron gives in to the urge to move, desperate for more friction, but Dave takes his hand away and steps back. This time, Aaron’s groan is one of annoyance. Dave just laughs.

Dave grabs a tissue from the box on Aaron’s desk and wipes his hand. He fastens his pants, then reaches out and tugs the tie from Aaron’s mouth, replaces it with his thumb. Aaron sucks obediently.

“You’d better find some way to calm down. I’ll notify the team,” Dave says, and kisses him, hot and wet and deep. It’s all too brief.

Aaron props himself up on his elbows as Dave steps away. He’s disheveled, his tie damp and dark, his shirt creased, his pants banded so tight around his straining thighs the material’s left impressions on his skin. His lips feel bruised and cracked at the corners, and his cock is hard and aching and covered in Dave’s come.

“Aaron.”

“What?” Aaron’s voice is hoarse.

“I want you to remember this.” Dave’s facial expression is one of gratitude and appreciation. His eyes stray to Aaron’s come-covered cock. “Don’t clean up.”

-

On the jet, Aaron holds himself rigid. He’s perfectly in control, but it might be hours before he can shower and he can’t bring himself to meet Dave’s eyes.

His cock twitches. He wonders if his tie is stained.


End file.
